Left 4 Revenge
by Taden G. Norrans
Summary: What happenes when an every day guy gets myseriously saved from the zombie apocalypse and must fight to save the ones around him. Filled with adventure, suspense, blood and love. Read to find out. I aim to please. And i love reviews.
1. Waking Up

**Left 4 Revenge**

I in no way, shape, or form own left 4 dead.

Eric, Lexy, Shara, Nara, Kalila and Angie are my OC

If you wish you may send in your OC and I may use them and obviously give you credit for your contribution

* * *

**Eric's POV:**

Everything was dark, and I couldn't feel my body. Then I slowly began to open my eyes and all that they received was the fuzzy outline of a slender person sitting next to me.

"He's awake!" a voice rang out much louder than my ears would have liked. Then slowly, with much shuffling of feet a few more blurred figures began to appear. I tried to lift my head to take a better look at there outlines to try and discern who was gathering around me, but I seemed to be paralyzed, my muscles not wanting to respond to my demands. There was much murmuring and I felt a cold hand reach out and lay gently upon my forehead. It surprised me how incredibly cold and dainty this persons hands were.

"My gosh. He's burning up." a feminine voice said. Oh so it wasn't her hand that was cold, it was my head that was hot. Her hand moved slowly trough my hair and this brought relief to a pain that I hadn't even noticed was there, but I did notice when it faded.

"Eric, Eric can you hear me" it was a different voice but still female. I tried to respond with a yes but in my numb state it came out as more of an unintelligent groan.

"Well at least he's responding" yet another girls voice uttered softly. My gosh, how many were there? My eyes began to focus and things started to get clearer and what I saw surprised me, all of girls in my room were my friends from school. Kalila had been the one to put her hand on my forehead to test my temperature, and Lexy had been the unrecognizable blur that was sitting on a bed. And Shara, Nara, and Angie are standing around me. As I take in the sight of all of them around me I also notice that we are in my old room at my parent's house in the country and the blinds are drawn. Lexy is sitting on my bed and I seem to be situated on a very uncomfortable cot.

I try to talk again "what's going on?" but it comes out raspy and dry.

It's Angie who speaks first. "Don't worry about that right now. Can you move to get dressed?"

"I think so" I say pulling myself up to lean my weight back on my elbows and the blanket that had been covering me slides down to my waist revealing my bare chest. As the girls stare at me I begin to feel embarrassed and pull the blanket back up to my shoulders. As they sit quietly staring at me I look to them "well?" I say.

"Oh sorry. Come on girls" Nara says putting her hands on Lexy's and Kalila's shoulder. And at that they begin to file out of my room. Shara is the last to leave and closes the door after giving me one last look. I gingerly pull myself up to sit on the bed and raise my hands to rub my eyes. Every muscle aches and my ribs feel like they were used as a punching bag which made every breath in sting. Then I rise up and almost lose my balance but manage to grab a hold of my dresser. And then slowly begin the pain staking process of getting dressed. I emerge from my room a few minutes later dressed in my favorite blue jeans and a black-Tee. As I step out I stretch and look at the scene laid out before me, all five girls seated on the edge of the couch that faces my old room. I look at them quietly trying to choose my words carefully to be precise and to the point.

But before I can speak Lexy jumps up "you must be thirst and hungry. You've been out for three days." and she and the others all quickly rush over to the kitchen a few paces behind the couch and start to pull various foods and utensils out.

"but what's going on?"

"There'll be time for that later. Right now you have to regain your strength. Here, drink this." Kalila says holding up a large glass of milk. Realizing that I'm getting nowhere fast, I take the glass and quickly down it, coming to the conclusion that I'm actually much thirstier than I originally thought. Kalila takes it from me and fills it again and leads me over to sit down at the breakfast bar that looks out across the kitchen. As I sit I grown in pain from the attack my furious body seems to think me worthy of for abusing it.

"Do you need something" Nara asks politely.

"No, I'll be fine" soon the food is ready and I begin to eat ravenously as five sets of eyes watch me. As I finish the last bit on my plate I look up at them as they all lean over the counter to watch me. "Okay, time to talk. What is going on here?" they all look at each other trying to silently choose who will explain. Finally Angie speaks up.

"There is no easy way to say this and they don't really make a hallmark card for it so...." she takes a deep sigh "the world as we know it has turned into something like the game Left 4 Dead." I looked on in disbelief.

"You can't possibly expect me to fall for this, can you?"

"I think it might be best if you see for yourself. There is one that has been wandering around the front yard for the past couple days."

"What!!!! No way." I quickly got out of my chair and walked around to the front door that has a semi circle window at the top that I could see out of, and sure enough when I looked out it there stood, what I could only describe as, a zombie. He is standing out past the front porch gnawing on a gutter drain, mindlessly.

I turned around and looked at all five of the girls staring up at me. "Tha- Tha- This can't be real."

"It is" Nara say

"And we're the only one?"

"As far as we know" Shara whispers, afraid to talk too loud around the infected "we don't even know how we got here. We just woke up here three days ago, wandered outside a little and there they were, and we've been locked up in the house ever since"

"Angie" I addressed her "you said it was like Left 4 Dead. In what ways?"

"As in all the things that are in the game are here"

"We need weapons" I say in a determined voice.

"We looked but there's not much here. A few farm tools but the city...." Lexy states

"That is where the weapons and food will be"

"But that is where all the infected will be. We don't stand a chance against them" Shara interjects

"I didn't say anything about we. All of you are staying here and I'm going to the city"

They all look at each other and then Lexy speaks out "We won't let you"

"I won't put any of you in danger" I say sternly

"In case you haven't noticed, we are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. We're going to be in danger no matter what. So we might as well watch your back." I stare hard at them all but none of them give an inch.

"Fine" I say in defeat "we leave for the city in two hours"


	2. Taking the Tank

**Left 4 Revenge**

I in no way, shape, or form own left 4 dead.

Eric, Lexy, Shara, Nara, Kalila and Angie are my OC

If you wish you may send in your OC and I may use them and obviously give you credit for your contribution

* * *

**Previously on Left 4 Revenge:**

"I won't put any of you in danger" I say sternly

"In case you haven't noticed, we are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. We're going to be in danger no matter what. So we might as well watch your back." I stare hard at them all but none of them give an inch.

"Fine" I say in defeat "we leave for the city in two hours"

* * *

**Eric's POV:**

I am standing in the front room with the blinds drawn, looking over my "crew" as it were. Lexy is stands with her golden blond hair in a pony tail and a shovel leaning against her shoulder, her blue eyes are misty, must be the stress of it all but despite that she still looks rather stunning. Kalila is beside her look equally as attractive, I must admit, with her curly dark brown hair and a crowbar in her hands. Next to her is Nara who's tanner Asian skin blends in with her tan tank top and her strait black hair is down to the small of her back, her weapon of choice is a set of about nine knifes that she managed to find around the house. Shara is part Porto Rican and part Mexican and her bronzed skin looks amazing on her coupled with the wooden stick that used hold cloths in one of the closets. And lastly is beautiful Angie with her soft light brown hair and gleaming green eyes, she chose a frying pan and has pushed the handle through one of her belt loops.

"Okay, time to head out. Are you guys ready for this" they all give me a very solemn nod and with that I pull my sledge hammer off the ground and open the door. "Let's go then."

As we exit the infected that had been inspecting some of the trees in the front yard hears us and comes rushing at me, but I was ready for him. I quickly shove the handle of my sledge hammer in front of me and it hits it square in the stomach and stops him dead, we I guess he already is dead, but still. Then Shara swings her wooden stick around and strikes across the forehead and as she does this I grip the bottom of the handle of my hammer and swing solidly and land a blow strait to its head, killing it instantly

"That was easier than I would have thought" I say looking down at the motionless body. We all quickly cross the front drive to my parent's red F-350 and pile in with Angie, Nara and Shara in back and Kalila and Lexy up front and me driving. The engine roars to life, thank God, and we are off. The drive in is a quick and quiet one. I think everyone is too frightened to say much.

As we drive through the occasional infected wanders in front of us and is crushed by the huge front grill of the truck, but every time one does get hit I notice that they all jump slightly and let out small yelps. We've been luck and not many special infected have been around, a boomer or two and one smoker, but other than that the city is pretty quiet.

Finally we reach our destination, Joe's Guns and Bows. "Okay. We're here. You guys know the plan, right? I go in first and Lexy, Nara, and Shara follow behind me. Kalila, you and Angie stay in the truck and give a honk if any trouble starts." They all nod and I open the door and start towards the store with my three backups following behind me. They are all back to back and rotating in a circle as they go forward, weapons drawn, making sure nothing can sneak up on them. Good to see they are taking it seriously. I approach the door and raise my sledge. Nara leans away from the group and turns the door knob and pushes it open of me. I look in with a little jump from nervous energy to see nothing. I slowly enter and the girls follow me in. As we look around, there are tons of guns and ammo on shelves and cases. As I approach one of the cases for a better look and infected pops up, the girls scream and it reaches out for me but I swing my sledge swiftly and catch it in the side of the head and he crumples to the floor. "Sorry Joe" I say softly. "We should be fine" I say to the others "this guy ran his shop by himself" at this they relax slightly and begin looking closer at the cases and guns. My eyes wonder around the place and finally spot what I'm looking for, crates. I grab a few and begin loading ammo into them. "I'll get the ammo, are you guys okay to carry the guns out to the truck.

"Yeah" Lexy says in a weak voice. They would be close and Angie and Kalila would be looking out for them and warning of trouble, but I still worried and tried to work as fast as I could, and I quickly grabbed a pump action shotgun and loaded it and strapped it to my back, just in case. When the ammo had been cleared out I began helping the girls move out the guns. Soon everything was loader up and we were ready to go. I was very proud; we had come to the city and accomplished our task without a hitch. But I jinxed myself by thinking that. As Nara and Lexy were getting the last of the guns put into the bed of the truck, there was a sudden rumble and the ground shook.

"Hoard?" I thought silently to myself, my heart sinking a little. Then it sank even further as I heard a deafening roar. Hoards don't roar, but I know what does. "Tank!" I yelled and spun around to the front of the truck just in time to see it running on all fours at us. Nara reacted faster than I would have thought and skillfully threw a knife at the tank hitting him, by either luck or expertise, right in the eye, causing him to stumble and stop to pull out the knife. Seizing the moment I shove Nara and Lexy into the back seat and slam the door shut. "STAY!" I yell forcefully. Okay, now I just have to keep it away from the truck. It's my responsibility to keep them safe.

I run quickly to the other side of the street and pull the shotgun off of my back and replace the hammer in its spot and then fire a shot at the tank, it does nothing more than merely annoy him and put his attention on me, which is just what I needed it to do. It begins to charge at me and I fire two more shots at it catching it in the right shoulder and grazing its face, which is deformed and ugly beyond recognition. Its close now and I squeeze off another shot right into its forehead which I thought would kill it. I was wrong. It swings one of its tree sized arms and knocks me back ten feet into the wall of one of the other stores.

"Shit" I choke out as I try to regain my breath. As I rise to my feet he runs at me and I raise my gun to fire at him again but he grabs me and the shot goes off into his left arm, seeming completely ineffective, then he swings me around and I lose grip on the gun and it goes flying and then, holding me by my shoulder, it slams me into an other wall. I can't take much more of this. I look up at it as it raises its giant fist to pound my head in, but then there are gun shots, a pistol by the sound of it and he lets me go to turn around. I look around him and see Shara standing, with pistol in hand, aiming at the tank and he begins to run at the truck.

"NOOOOO!!!" I scream

I get to my feet and run after it as fast as I can. It's almost to them, closing in and getting ready to upset the truck and pound it to bits with the girls inside. I can't let that happen. His feet shake the ground as he runs toward them. My heart is pounding out of my chest and I can feel the adrenalin pulsing through me, giving me strength. I'm right behind him now and I pull off the sledge hammer and, with one fluid movement, swing with all my remaining power right at its leg. There is a horrible crack and the momentum from the sledge throws me off and I fall to the ground. I get up as quick as I can and there laying on the ground is the gargantuan tank, it's knee shattered and bleeding and its leg bent backward in an unnatural way. It tries to get up but the gunshot to the arm has made it too weak to support its own weight. I cross over to the truck and pull out a long high-caliber sniper rifle, load it with a single shot, aim it at the tanks head, squeeze and its all over for the tank.

With that I fall to my knees and close my eyes and my heart begins to slow to something closer to a normal pace. Then I feel arms around me, many of them. I open my eyes and they are all around me, each one crying.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this update. Another one will be out in a few days if not a few hours. Still accepting OC's. Please review.**


	3. Inventory

**Left 4 Revenge**

I in no way, shape, or form own left 4 dead.

Eric, Lexy, Shara, Nara, Kalila and Angie are my OC

If you wish you may send in your OC and I may use them and obviously give you credit for your contribution

**Previously on Left 4 Revenge:**

I can't take much more of this. I look up at it as it raises its giant fist to pound my head in, but then there are gun shots, a pistol by the sound of it and he lets me go to turn around. I look around him and see Shara standing, with pistol in hand, aiming at the tank and he begins to run at the truck.

"NOOOOO!!!" I scream

**Eric's POV:**

I get to my feet and run after it as fast as I can. It's almost to them, closing in and getting ready to upset the truck and pound it to bits with the girls inside. I can't let that happen. His feet shake the ground as he runs toward them. My heart is pounding out of my chest and I can feel the adrenalin pulsing through me, giving me strength. I'm right behind him now and I pull off the sledge hammer and with one fluid movement swing with all my remaining power, my muscles tensing, right at its leg. There is a horrible crack and the momentum from the sledge throws me off and I fall to the ground. I get up as quick as I can and there laying on the ground is the gargantuan tank, it's knee shattered and bleeding and its leg bent backward in an unnatural way. It tries to get up but the gunshot to the arm has made it too weak to support its own weight. I cross over to the truck and pull out a long high-caliber sniper rifle, load it with a single shot, aim it at the tanks head, squeeze and its all over for the tank.

With that I fall to my knees and close my eyes and my heart begins to slow to something closer to a normal pace. Then I feel arms around me, many of them. I open my eyes and they are all holding onto me, each one crying. I can hear choruses of "are you okay?" and "where does it hurt?" We all stay there on the ground for a while, to let them get over the shock of it. I feel horrible. I put them in such danger. They are still in danger. At this thought I rise

"It's time to go before we get into more of a mess" and so there eyes wet, I walk them to the truck and they climb in. I get into the drivers seat and try to start the engine but my arm spasms with pain from where the tank grabbed me.

"You better let me drive" Angie says hopping over me as I slide into the middle. She starts the truck and we begin to drive home. On the way an infected wanders into the road and I feel Angie speed up and hit it dead center of the grill.

"Are you okay, Eric?" it is Nara who asks

"Yeah, is anything broken?" Shara chimes in.

"I don't know yet" I replay.

"I told you guys this would be to dangerous" Shara says.

"Oh shut up" Kalila fires back at her.

"Why don't you jump out?" Shara says back with anger in her voice.

"Why don't you make me?"

"Maybe I will"

"Kalila, Shara, please stop" Nara is the one who speaks up against their bickering. I can see the dirt road coming into view up ahead and am happy to be home. Maybe everyone will calm down once we're back inside.

By the time we get all the guns and ammo inside it is nine O'clock. Lexy and Kalila are working on making dinner while Nara and Shara take inventory of supplies. And Angie is helping me get patched back up, wrapping about three roles of gauze and tape around my battle scars. Truthfully it's the twelve Ibuprofen pain relievers that are keeping me comfortable, but I do enjoy her company.

"What you did to day was really brave" she says looking into my eyes as she wraps another layer of tape and cloth around my arm.

"Thank you."

"Really idiotic, but really brave."

"Kind of ironic how often those two are used together." This makes her laugh a tiny bit. Then I look up at her from where we are sitting on the couch "Why were Kalila and Shara going at each other so much on the drive back?" This had been bugging me.

"They were both stressed out by it." She says calmly "that and they both like you so consequently hate each other. All the girls were fighting over whose turn it was to watch over you while you were asleep." She says in the same calm voice.

"Does that include you?" I ask with a hint of curiosity.

She stares down at me with a look of surprise and then looks away hiding her face from me and playing nervously with her hair "N-n-no" she stutters.

"Hmmmm, if you say so." When she turns back to me to continue wrapping my arm her face is bright pink. A few moments pass in silence. Then I see her breath in heavily and open her mouth to say something.

"Dinner" the cry comes from the kitchen and Angie quickly closes her mouth and gets up and helps me to my feet and we walk to the dinning room table where dinner is set.

We all sit down in front of a plate and begin to eat. Dinner passes quietly. Once everyone is finished I decide to try to get some things figured out.

"Alright" I say, pushing my plate away and surveying each of them. "First off, how much food do we have left?" I ask looking at Shara and Nara who were taking inventory before dinner.

"At our current rate?" I nod. "we've got enough for about two more days." Nara says

"And we've been taking it easy on the water. We don't want to use up all the electricity for the well." Lexy adds.

"Don't worry about that" I say "as long as the lights work the well will work."

"Does that mean we are okay to take showers?" Angie asked. "We were saving water."

"_What!?"_ I thought to myself. "_They haven't showered in three days. They all looked good despite that fact._"

"Yes. Showers are fine." At this all of there faces lit up. Probably the only good news they had heard in days. "but other than food what do we need?" This made them all speak up.

"None of us have cloths other than what we are wearing."

"Medicine, we definitely need medicine"

"And something to pass some of the time would be great"

"The infected have tried to get in before. We need to fortify the place"

"Um, I have something" Kalila speaks up, she had been quiet when they were all giving suggestions of things needed. "Well I don't know about the rest of you but sometime soon we are going to need some……feminine products" she turned a little pink but all the other girls nodded with her.

"_Holy crap._" I thought to myself_ "I had not even thought of that. My god." _The thought scared me. I remembered hearing about how, after a while, women's biological clocks started synchronizing. For about a week every month it was going to be safer to be out in the open with the zombies rather than in that confined house with all five of them.

"Okay" I said after contemplating this. "is there anything else?"

They all looked at each other but came up with nothing else. "So are we going to be heading out tomorrow."

I thought deeply about this for a while. They had been in so much danger today. How could I possibly put them through that again?

"Yes" I finally said "but we are going to leave at noon, when it's good and bright, and it's late so wakeup call will be at eleven, that way everyone can get a little extra sleep. So we better get to bed right now."

They all agreed and started heading off to there own rooms. Kalila and Lexy were bunked together and Shara and Nara were bunked together. Some how Angie had been the one to receive her own room which was actually my old room. And I took my parents room, which was all the way across the house from the three rooms that all the girls were in.

I got undressed and climbed into the bed and put my head on the pillow and tried to forget everything that had happened today. The image of that tank charging at the truck and the girls inside it kept intruding into my thoughts, but eventually I fell asleep.

Then I heard something and I opened my eyes from the deep sleep I had been in. The room all around was dark, and I couldn't see a thing. Then I heard the door to the room open a little.

"Hello?" I said

"Shhhhh"

Who would be coming into my room at this hour. I could hear who ever it was walking towards the bed. Then they stopped standing right over me. I could sense where they were but I still couldn't see them, my eyes hadn't adjusted yet. Then I felt them put a hand on my chest and lean down to my face. I could feel there breaths, deep and slow, in and out. Then I felt the soft sensation of there lips on mine and not caring I kissed them back. I could feel the heat coming off there body and then there lips parted from mine and she turned and walked out and closed the door. I lay there and wait for about ten minutes and then got up and got dressed and looked at my phone. Two O'clock. That means I probably have about ten hours before they notice I'm gone. I cross the room to the door and walk out of it to the front and slip out.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter. sorry for not updating for a long time. Would love replies.**


	4. Some Nails and a Witch

**Left 4 Revenge**

I in no way, shape, or form own left 4 dead.

Eric, Lexy, Shara, Nara, Kalila and Angie are my OC

If you wish you may send in your OC and I may use them. I love comment.

**Previously on Left 4 Revenge:**

I could feel there breaths, deep and slow, in and out. Then I felt the soft sensation of there lips on mine and not caring I kissed them back. I could feel the heat coming off there body and then there lips parted from mine and she turned and walked out and closed the door. I lay there and wait for about ten minutes and then got up and got dressed and looked at my phone. Two O'clock. That means I probably have about ten hours before they notice I'm gone. I cross the room to the door and walk out of it to the front and slip out.

**Eric's POV:**

I step out and quietly shut the door behind me. My body still aches from the tussle with the tank but I can deal with it, what's a little pain compared to the girls' safety. I limp my way over to my car and climb in. I reach for the keys but decide against it and put the car in neutral instead and begin to push it down the driveway. Once I'm far enough away to where I know they won't hear me, I fire it up and begin the drive into the city.

The road into the city is mostly quiet.

_Stupid things are probably asleep._

As soon as I think that a smoker appears in front of the high beams and gives out a yell that is cut short when the massive metal front of my car plows through it, leaving a cloud of gas in the middle of the road.

_So much for nap time._

I continue to drive, occasionally hitting an infected but the tough metal body of my 1972 Plymouth Duster is holding up well. Finally I reach the east side of the city. I turn onto Main street and pull over to the sidewalk and park the car and shut off the engine. Then I step out. No mistakes this time, I've got a 12 gauge automatic shotgun strapped to my back along with my sledge hammer, two hand guns on my hips, a Mac 10 submachine gun holstered on my left thigh, a machete on my right thigh, a high powered rifle in my hands and another pistol behind my back, tucked into the waist of my pants for good measure. There is no way another tank is going to catch me unprepared. I feel a little weighed down. I should. I've got close to 65 pounds I'm hauling around. The added weight is unpleasant and I have a lot to do and I want to get it done and over with so I can go home. To the home that the six of us have made. How I longed to see them all again, even though it had been a few mere hours since we had all been together. So I start looking for what I need along the streets. All the cars are off to the side. Some are into the sides of buildings. This makes me think that the infection must have been instantaneous if the cars were still going when the people turned to infecteds. A few cars are wrecked but most of them look drive-able. I wander over to silver Honda Civic with high powered rifle ready to shoot and check for any infected.

_It's clear._

I look at the ignition and sure enough, the keys are still in it. I reach through the rolled down window and give them a turn. The little engine fires right up. Content with my little experiment I turn off the car and continue my search down the desolate street. I wander around the other streets taking out a few of the infected as I go and when I see them, but there aren't very many. I notice something strange as I go. The sound of a gunshot doesn't seem to affect the normal ones or draw them near. But they will turn and run towards the sound of the human voice or if they see something human.

_I wonder if they have some way of sensing what is and isn't infected. Perhaps I could try to disguise myself as one to slip amongst them undetected._

At least if I don't find what I'm looking for, the trip will have been informative. Then I see it. The thing I've been searching for. "SWIFT" is written on the side in big blue letter. The semi and it's trailer are half way on the sidewalk. I quickly run over and open up the back doors of the trailer.

_I am the luckiest man alive……well actually I may be the only man alive, but still the saying holds true._

It was empty. Ever since I had decided what to do in the house I had been dreading the idea of having to single handedly unload a semi's trailer. I hastily closed the door and scurried up to the cab. Check for infected. Clear. And in I go. Then I start up the engine and try to get familiar with the controls of the truck and once I have it down, I start off down the street. The first stop will be the Home Depot at the far end of town. The drive over is quick, especially when there's no traffic. As I pull into the parking lot, I can see that the lights are off. Good sign. That means that few if any people were probably in there when the infection took place. So I take the truck and trailer around to the loading docks and back it up to the large doors that stuff is unloaded and loaded into and out of. Once the truck is parked and ready, I hop out, weapons at the ready and go over to the side door of the loading bay and twist the knob.

_Shit. Locked._

I fire a semi circle of bullets around the knob and lock. Then stand in front of it and lash out with my right foot. The door swings wide to show a huge, dark open space with computer stations along one wall and large doors across from the loading bay doors. I walk my way carefully over to the computers, checking for infected. Finally after searching for a few minutes I find the main breaker panel and flip all the switches to activate the lights. Instantly the whole dock is lit up and I can see light coming in through those big doors. And so through them I go and into the store. I make a quick sweep, taking note of where certain items are and checking for my little undead enemies. It seems clear until I get to the last isle. And that is when I heard the crying. I don't bother to venture any further down the row. I know what is there, but I'll deal with her once I'm finished clearing the place out of what I need.

And so I began my chore. Loading first plywood, then tools, like hammers, screw drivers, ratchets, wrenches, and drills. Then bigger stuff, table saws, 2 by 4's, cement bags and cart after cart of nails, screws, batteries and any thing else we would need. Then the last thing to load was a few of those huge generators that I had seen while scoping the place out. The box said that they weighed close to 700 lbs. some how I don't think I can lift one of those into the trailer. So I go in search of a fork lift. It only takes me a while to find one, but about 10 whole minutes to figure out how to use it. But once I've got it down I load 3 of those mammoth things into the trailer, and step back to appreciate my work. The trailer is not even half full. It holds a lot more than I would have though. But now for the witch. I take some time to think about what needs to be done to take her out. And then I set off down the isles to prepare myself.

…

…

I begin to set off down the dark isle.

_It would be the only isle that only half the lights work._

All I have is my trusty little pistol. It's all I'll really need. As I walk, the sobs begin to grow louder. I'm but a few feet away now and I reach out and grab the back of the gun and cock it, giving off a high metallic click that echoes down the isle. At this sound the sobbing stops and I see its glowing yellow eyes slowly turn towards me. My chest heaves as I think about what I'm about to do. I close my eyes, try to relax then…BLAM.


	5. Bond Fire and Tongue Tied

**Left 4 Revenge**

I in no way, shape, or form own left 4 dead. Or Wal-Mart

Eric, Lexy, Shara, Nara, Kalila and Angie are my OC

If you wish you may send in your OC and I may use them. I love comment.

**Previously on Left 4 Revenge:**

All I have is my trusty little pistol. It's all I'll really need. As I walk, the sobs begin to grow louder. I'm but a few feet away now and I reach out and grab the back of the gun and cock it, giving off a high metallic click that echoes down the aisle. At this sound the sobbing stops and I see its glowing yellow eyes slowly turn towards me. My chest heaves as I think about what I'm about to do. I close my eyes; try to relax then…BLAM.

**Eric's POV:**

The shot misses but serves the purpose of aggravating the witch and getting her to chase me...as it leaps up to run after me I begin to sprint down the aisle. Its screams are horrible and I can hear it getting closer, so I run faster, my heart pounding, more from the anxiety than the exertion. As I get further down the aisle the rope I had positioned beforehand comes closer into view and my feet pass over the red "X" I spray painted on the floor. Then with my lungs aching and my blood pounding through my veins I reach the rope and turn back to see where my target is. It's further back but coming quick. Just before it reaches the "X" I give the rope a solid yank and all 40 huge rolls of carpet that had placed high at the top of the shelves on either side of the isle come tumbling down. The witch is caught by surprise and can't react fast enough to avoid the 20 tons of carpet cascading down onto it. I had the forethought to soak all of the rolls with lighter fluid that had only been a few rows down. I was now grateful for that measure of preparedness because the 40,000 lbs. pile of carpet was beginning to move and I could hear groans from inside it. I leaned in a little closer with a lighter and the flame caught the edge of one of the roles and then quickly spread to the entire mass of carpet. I step back away from the growing heat and watch the heap burn for about ten minutes until the heat weakens the shelves on either side and they collapse in with a loud clang of metal on metal. At this I decide the witch is dead enough, or at least as dead as I can make it, so I head out the back and hop in the truck and drive away to let the fire burn itself out.

Now there's only one more stop to make until I can start back home. I begin to see the store come into view as I drive, and I start to go over in my mind again how much of a bad Idea this is. Open 24/7. Fully staffed, but if the infection was late at night like I suspect it was it shouldn't be too bad, could be worse. As I get closer that big yellow smiley face looms over me and I come face to face with my worst enemy yet… Wal-Mart.

Once again I drive the truck around back and get it situated to load up supplies. But this time I decide to go in the front entrance rather than stumble around the back way. I once again strap on all of my weapons and head in. an infected at the front with a welcome to Wal-Mart smock starts towards me and it receives a quick shot to the head.

"No. I do not have a receipt" I say for my own amusement. I begin to make my way through the store and take out infected as I go. Most of them are just staff which means there shouldn't be too many. As another Wal-Mart member falls to the floor, something at its waist catches my eye. A set of keys. This gives me an idea. I quickly snatch up the keys from the motionless body and hurry my way back to the entrance. Up at the door I find the control box and unlock it. It doesn't take long to figure out how to close and lock the door. Now it's a different view on things. I'm not trapped in here with them; they're trapped in here with me.

"Come get some!" I yell loudly and I hear it echo through the store, and then everything is quiet again. Suddenly I hear a loud shuffling of feet and around the far end of the store I spot a huge group of infected running at me full speed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I take a knee and quickly fire through a clip of my high powered semi-auto rifle, which drops a few to the ground but there are still a lot to be taken care of. The rifle makes a loud clatter as I let it fall to the ground, and grab my Mac 10 sub-machine gun from its holster on my leg and go through it's 60 round clip in what seems like a few short seconds, and now the group seems to be thinning. Now's the time to pull out the big guns. The Mac falls to the ground like the rifle before it and the shotgun slides from my back to my front and fires a volley of shots at those infected still running closer. BOOM. Another. BOOM. Another. Boom. Two more. More shots and more fall. There's one left and it's closing in, so I stare down the barrel at it and pull the trigger. CLICK. _SHIT, empty. _It's mere feet away and about to pounce. So I quickly toss the gun in the air so it spins forward, then reach out and grab the barrel with both hands and spin, swinging the metal stock of the gun around to smash it into the side of the infected's head, which gives a loud crack and jerks to the side.

My heart beats wildly with excitement. I bend down and retrieve my discarded guns and strap them back on after reloading. And then venture my way down the bloody path of bodies, firing an extra bullet into each infected. As I reach the end I smell something foul and look down the aisles on both sides of me but they are dark and smoky. Then there's the unmistakable sound of hacking and coughing. Before I can run or reach for a weapon, tongues shoot out from both clouds of smoke and wrap around me, trapping one of my arms and start to squeeze the air out of me. I struggle to free my other arm or reach one of my weapons, but it's useless. Then I begin to stumble towards the row on my right. Then I'm suddenly jerked to my left. _Great. Now there fighting over me. Wait a second. This is great._ I let my body go limp and drop to the floor, this loosens their grip on me enough for me to free my other arm free and grab hold of one of the tongues around my waist. I wrench it off and slip it around the other tongue and tie it in a knot as fast as I can. Then I raise my elbow over my head and bring it down on the knot of tongues. There tight hold on me goes lose again and I'm able to slide out. Once I do they begin pulling again and only tighten the knot and pull each other closer. Once they are in range they start to claw at each other, so I take off my rifle and line up their heads and in one shot. BOOM. They are no more.

The smoke settles after a while and I continue my sweep of the store. It seems to have been all cleared out. So I shed a few of my heavier weapons and begin to fill up shopping cart. The first 30 carts or so are all food. Any dried or canned goods I can find. Chips, cereal, crackers, oatmeal, pasta, noodles, rice, soup, veggies, fruit, anything I can locate. Next is a few carts full of cloths. I have no clue what they want so I just throw everything in the carts. And I'm sure they'll throw a fit if I don't bring any shoes back. But it's not all fashion. I manage to grab myself a few pairs of good steel toed boots. Medicine is next on my list and it only takes up four carts given that two of them are their women's hygiene products. Upon taking the forth cart to the back I happen to pass by a stand full of condoms. I consider it for a second, as a joke but decide against playing my little prank. _I would probably get slapped. Five times_. So I continue on my way._ Hmmmmmm what was the last thing. Oh yeah, something to pass the time. _So I head over to the electronics section with a cart. When I get there I load up an Xbox 360, a PS3, and 6 Nintendo DS's, then a bunch of games for each console. Then I go around and get one of each movie they have. I figure that should be enough to keep us entertained for the time being. So with all the stuff needed covered, I set off towards the back of the store with my last cart and put it with the others at the loading bay.

It takes a while but everything gets loaded up and ready to go. I make one last trip in and decide to unlock the front doors, in case any other survivors need to get in. upon thinking of other survivors I grab up a can of spray paint and head to the outside of the store. In big letters across the front of the store I write "LAST CLEARED OF ALL INFECTED" and next to that, the date. And with that, I leave the Wal-Mart, safer than when I had found it.

Now for one last stop. I pull the truck into the yard, past the gate and up to the big gray one story building. It's the cities utilities headquarters. Water, electricity, gas, sewage. All of those are controlled from here. I remember coming here to hang out with my dad while he was at his job. I get out and enter the building. All I have is my pistol, just in case. No one is ever here after 11 O'clock so it's unlikely I'll find any infected. I head into the main office and fire up the computer. After some looking I find the power grid and make it so the power will continue to run to the house for the time. After being with my father here so long, I started to learn my way around the system that controlled our city. As I sit at the main desk, I start to think of my father again. I wonder what became of him. Is he still alright. I hope so. He wouldn't let Mom go through something like this alone, he was too hard headed. Oh gosh. Mom. What about her? I can feel my eyes begin to get misty and decide it's time to leave. I shut down the computers and close the door and head back out to the truck.

The drive back seems long and my muscles ache horrible from moving everything around and not having any rest. Finally the house comes into view. As I get closer I speed up and then cut the engine so I can coast in and make less noise. The truck stops a few feet past the front porch, and I put on the E-brake, then slide out of the cab. The lights are off. It's 8 am and the sun is starting to rise. They're probably still in bed. Sure they'll be a little angry that I left without them when they wake up, but they'll get over it when they see all the stuff I got to help us survive.

I quietly open the front door and sneak my way over to my parents old room, open the door, slip in and turn on the lights. But when I turn around there are five pairs of very angry eyes staring back at me. _Crap. Got caught._


	6. Jack of Some Trades

**Left 4 Revenge**

I in no way, shape, or form own left 4 dead.

Eric, Lexy, Shara, Nara, Kalila and Angie are my OC

If you wish you may send in your OC and I may use them and obviously give you credit for your contribution

**Previously on Left 4 Revenge:**

I quietly open the front door and sneak my way over to my parents old room, open the door, slip in and turn on the lights. But when I turn around there are five pairs of very angry eyes staring back at me. _Crap. Got caught._

**Eric's POV:**

I look at all of them and put my hands up as if to surrender. "Now hold on just a second" I say and try to back away a little but the door blocks my way out. They've got me cornered and they know it. All they do is stare back at me. Thier silence scares me more than if they were all yelling.

"Where have you been?" Lexy asks. And at these words all of them rush forward and embrace me.

"We were so worried" Shara says.

"What were you thinking?" Kalila gasps through weak little sobs.

"You had better have a damn good explanation" Nara says.

"I do. But for now, I need some rest. I'll explain everything later." They all give me a dirty look but evidently decide to let me slide for right now. So I quietly shoe them out of the room one at a time. Angie is last to leave and as she passes through the door way she turns around and hugs my neck and whispers into my ear.

"I'm glad your back."

I hug her back, gently and whisper "Me too." She lets go and turns and walks out and closes the door behind her. I make my way to the bed and strip my cloths as I go, then crawl under and pass out on the pillow.

…

…

It seems like only seconds have passed but I'm sure it's been much longer and I decide that the work to be done is more important than the sleep to be had. I groggily roll out and make my way to the shower. After ten minutes of washing away sweat and infected blood, I finally feel like myself again. I get out and quickly dress and head towards the kitchen. All of my muscles ache from all the loading of stuff from last night. The girls are all at the table and are about to speak but I hold up a hand and pass by them to the fridge. After a quick look I grab up a plate of eggs and toast that must have been meant for me when they had breakfast. I inhale the eggs and gobble down the toast then raise my hand to them again as Nara and Lexy begin to move in their seats with the intent of walking over to me. They sit back down and I grab my tooth brush out of the drawer by the sink and begin to brush my teeth. I look over at all of them at the table as I brush and every pair of eyes is on me and everyone is silent. Swoosh swoosh swoosh. the sound of the brush on my teeth is all that can be heard. I glance over at the clock on the microwave. 12:37. I finally finish my teeth, washout my mouth and walk over to take my seat at the head of the table with all of them around me. I take a moment to look at them and then gently rub my eyes. "Okay" I say. And then, flood gates open.

"Where were you?"

"What were you doing?"

"What were you thinking?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"What were you thinking?"

"Do you have any idea how bad you worried us?"

"What the hell?"

"What were you thinking?"

The questions fire left and right. With tones from serious to sobbing. And I just sit and wait for them to settle down. After the noise quiets and they are silent again I ask "Are we done asking questions now?"

"What were you thinking?" Nara asks.

"I was thinking that you would all be safe"

"Maybe didn't want to be safe. Maybe we wanted to be where ever you were" It's Shara who speaks up.

"It was my choice because I knew we wouldn't need everyone and asking only one or two of you to go would have caused an argument. So I figured I'd just skip that arguing and do the job myself."

"Well what if there had been trouble. Wait. Was there any trouble" Kalila says with concern in her voice.

"No" I quickly lied, thinking of the witch, the hoard, and the double smoker attack. No need to worry them over something that already happened. "But if there had been trouble, I can handle myself."

"Well it was still a really stupid thing to do." Lexy says.

"I know, I know it was but it was to keep all of you safe. And it's over now so there's not much use getting upset about something that's already done. So please, just be happy that I brought you all stuff and that everyone is still safe. Please."

I could see them all contemplating whether or not to let me off the hook. "I was just thinking about all of you" I say, hoping it will convince them to drop it. They all look at each other silently and nod.

"Okay" Angie says "we forgive you."

_Forgive me!!! What! I did this for them. They should be thanking not forgiving. Ugh!!! Fine._

"Thank you" I say through my teeth.

"So" Lexy says, long and drawn out, "can we see what you got us." A smile flashes across all of the faces like it's Christmas morning.

"I guess" I say in mock boredom. They all jump up and walk with me to the front. I grab my shotgun and check to see that it's loaded as we go out the door. As we walk over to the trailer they begin to get more excited and start murmuring anxiously. I undo the back latch and slid up the door to reveal all the treasures from my little expedition.

"Where did you go?" Lexy asks staring in amazement at all the stuff.

"Home Depot and Wal-Mart"

"Wal-Mart!!! Why would you even consider going there?"

"Hey, didn't we agree to drop the whole night mission thing." Lexy purses her lips and turns away but then quickly gets over it and comes over to examine everything closer.

"Well, we better start getting everything unloaded" Nara says. A loud sigh comes from everyone and Kalila walks over to get the wheel borrow around the other side of the house.

She comes back with it and asks "Where are we going to put everything"

"There will be plenty of room for it in the garage" I say. Just then a pile of cloths shakes violently. I quickly swing my shotgun around and take aim at the pile. It begins to rise and I follow it looking down the barrel. Then the cloths part and a white faced guy with very short hair appears and fear comes across his eyes as he sees the big gun pointed his way.

"Don't shot" he says slowly raising his hands. I stare down hard at him but don't lower my weapon.

"You human?" I ask

"Yes" he says in a small voice.

"Name?" I demand.

"Jack"

"You stow yourself away in my trailer?"

"Yeah, when you were at Home Depot"

"Why?" I ask with my shotgun still aimed at his head.

"Thought it would be safer to live with you than on my own?"

"Didn't think to ask first?"

"To be fair you were caring around a very big gun and I wasn't about to tap you on the shoulder while you had it"

"I've got a big gun now. Why should we let you stay."

"Eric!" Angie says "have some humanity."

"How do we know he isn't some freak psycho killer"

"I'm not" he says.

"Shut up. No one's talking to you. And if you were a psycho killer, I doubt you'd fess up to it. So your testimony doesn't mean much to me."

"Sorry."

"Hmmmm" I pause to think for a bit then straiten up and reset my aim on him. "What can you contribute."

"Well I don't know. I'm a little bit of a genius and I have a few college degrees"

"It's get shot right here or get eaten out there" I say "now is not the time to be modest. What are your degrees in."

"Engineering, architecture, and drafting."

I take some time to think about it again "You can stay"

"Thank you."

"I'm not done." I interject "You will be staying in the garage until I think we can trust you. You will run with us on any and all missions that I tell you. You will obey any other orders I give you, and you will contribute something to our survival. You don't like it, you can leave. We'll even give you a car."

"No, I got it. I'll stay and help."

"Good" I say finally lowering my gun and extending my hand. He reaches out and shakes it and when he does I grab tight and pull him in close to me. "And if you ever hurt any of these girls I will make you wish you were a tanks punching bag. Got it? One slip up, just one, and your gone, and i don't mean out of our little group."

"Yes sir." He says

"Good" I say with one last nod and letting his hand go. "Now help us clear out the garage and load everything up."

"Okay" he says hoping out of the trailer.

"One last thing, Jack."

"Yes?"

"You will not carry a weapon around the house until I give you the okay. Is that understood?"

"Yes"

"Good. That there is Shara, next to here is Angie, and then Lexy, Kalila, and Nara"

"Nice to meet you" He says. A round of hi's answer him.

"Okay time to get to work" I say "let's clear everything out except the car, that will give us enough space for everything"

The chore goes fast with all seven of us working. I'm constantly checking to see where Jack is. He seems harmless enough, but you never can tell about people. Soon everything is complete and in place.

"Jack!" I yell from inside the trailer as I carry out the last piece of plywood.

"Yes" he says appearing at the back of the trailer. I hop out and stack the last piece with the others. Then I reach over to the Wal-Mart stuff and pull out a note book and a pen.

"Inventory."

"Got it" he says taking the note book and pen and turning around to look at the monumental pile of stuff. I leave him there and go inside to check on the girls who went in a little earlier to get cleaned up and make diner.

"Hey Lexy, Kalila, do we have an ETA on diner?"

"Huh?" I hear from the kitchen as I round the corner to the kitchen, it's Lexy. I can tell by her voice.

"Estimated Time of Arrival"

"Oh. Um, like half an hour." I look at the clock, then head back to the front door and open it.

"Jack, diner at 8:30" I yell and close the door before he has a chance to reply. I go into the living room and flop onto the couch with a groan and try to let my muscles relax. Then I feel someone sit down beside where I'm laying and put there hands across my shoulders and rub them gently. "Oh that feels so good." I turn my head to see Shara in a large white T-shirt and tan short shorts with her hair still a little wet.

"I bet it does" she whispers as she leans down close to my neck. I hear a hint of something in her voice, almost like seduction. Oh well, what's she going to do, jump on top of me right her on the couch. Actually, I wouldn't put it past her. But none the less I let her continue to rub my back. It's been a long couple of days and I'm tired. I deserve a break. I groan contentedly as her hands pass over a particularly sore spot on my lower back. "You like that?" she says into my ear.

"Yes" I mumble into the cushions.

"Well I can always give you another massage later tonight." She whispers to me. Now that was definitely a voice of seduction. Right then there is a loud noise. The sound of someone clearing there throat much louder then necessary. I turn my head to see Kalila.

"Diner is ready" she says in an undertone of anger.

"Okay" I say and hop up off the couch. Kalila walks swiftly back to the kitchen and I lean down to pick up my gun.

As I do Shara grabs the waist of my pants and pulls me to her and whispers in my ear "let me know about that massage." She then releases me and I head to the other rooms

"Angie, Nara. Diner is ready" I say to each of there rooms. Angie appears from her room.

"Good afternoon" she says politely to me.

"And to you too." I say lifting a pretend hat off my head. She giggles at this and I smile back. Nara still hasn't come out. "Nara" I say knocking on her door. There's no answer. "I'm coming in" I say and open the door, but the rooms empty. Fright fills me. Where did she go? What happened? Then it comes to me. "Jack!"


	7. Kisses Revealed

**Left 4 Revenge**

I in no way, shape, or form own left 4 dead.

Eric, Lexy, Shara, Nara, Kalila and Angie are my OC

If you wish you may send in your OC and I may use them and obviously give you credit for your contribution

**Previously on Left 4 Revenge:**

"Angie, Nara. Diner is ready" I say to each of there rooms. Angie appears from her room.

"Good afternoon" she says politely to me.

"And to you too." I say lifting a pretend hat off my head. She giggles at this and I smile back. Nara still hasn't come out. "Nara" I say knocking on her door. There's no answer. "I'm coming in" I say and open the door, but the rooms empty. Fright fills me. Where did she go? What happened? Then it comes to me. "Jack!"

**Eric's POV:**

I storm towards the front with gun in hand and wrench open the door. Angie follows behind and asks "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill him."

"Now hold on you don't even know if he did anything."

"Fine, I'll let him explain himself" I say as we walk towards the garage where he stands with notebook and pen in hand. "Jack!" I yell raising my gun and shoving it into his face as he turns around. "You've got three second, start talking"

"Eric!" Angie says.

"What's going on?" he asks stunned by the sudden threat to his life.

"Like you don't know."

"I don't"

"Nara is missing" just then Nara walks out from behind a pile of plywood.

"So that's 120 sheets of plywood and 30 cans of black spray paint" she says to Jack, walking out to us and ignoring the gun pointed at Jack, as if some how this is all normal and expected. A moment passes of me, Angie and Jack looking at each other. "Well, aren't you going to write it down" she says to Jack. I lower the gun and look at Jack.

"I'm watching you." I say to him "and you" I point to Nara "tell me the next time you decide to go off somewhere, please."

"Yes, dad" Nara says mocking me.

"Hey. We don't know a damn thing about him. My responsibility is to keep all of you safe. And I can't do that if I don't know where you are. And I won't be able to live with myself if something happens to one of you."

"Okay" she says, a little more solemnly.

"Diner's ready" I say.

"Okay" Nara says and both her and Jack begin to walk to the house.

"Not you bud" I say extending my shotgun in front of Jack's path.

"Eric" Nara says "he didn't do anything wrong."

I stare long at her, then "fine, but it's back to the garage after diner." I turn around and make my way back to the house with Angie and we both settle at the table where Kalila, Lexy, and Shara are already sitting. A short second later I hear the front door open and close and from where I'm sitting see Nara and Jack come walking in and Jack wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. I couldn't be sure but before he wiped them, his lips looked like they had the same color on them as the lipstick Nara was wearing. They both take their seats.

"Bought time" I say.

Angie throws and elbow into my side. "Behave" she says in a low whisper.

"So tell me Jack, what course of events lead you to hoping a free ride on my trailer?"

"I said behave" Angie says, slightly loader this time. We all began eating at this point.

"Well, uh, I woke up and the infection had hit and when I went outside I got chased by a pack of hunters but managed to barricade myself inside a bank and survive on the food in the vending machines. And then I heard you driving through town so I followed you and when you stopped at home depot I hoped in and hid myself while you were working on loading up those generators. And that's about it."

"Hmmmm. Interesting. What about before the infection." I restrained myself from asking if he tried to get free rides back then too.

"Um, I was a college student at the city college"

"Look a little young to have three college degrees already"

"Well like I said. I'm a genius. Ha-ha." I could tell he was trying to gauge if I thought this was funny or not.

"Hmmmm. Well it appears you are done with your food, so allow me to walk you back out to the garage." I say, rising from my chair. I walk him out and pull one of our old tent camping cots out from the garage attic, along with a sleeping bag and pillow. "The garage is well secured so you shouldn't have trouble with infected and there are hardly any out here anyways. So get some sleep. We have work to do in the morning." I turn to leave

"Um, Eric."

"What?"

"Thank you. For letting me stay. I won't disappoint you."

"Okay" I say and walk away. Maybe he's not so bad after all. Maybe. I head into the house and at the door is Nara. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I just wanted to say goodnight to Jack."

I stare at her for a while, "okay" I say "just don't be long" and she hurries out the door. "And I want you sleeping inside this house, I may not be your father but what I say goes, understand?"

She turns around and looks at me "Yes."

"Okay, good" I say tossing an arm around her and giving her a hug. And then she's out the door and down the porch. I close the door.

I walk into the dining room where all the other girls still are and look at them. "finally getting a little more comfortable with him I see" says Kalila.

"Ah, so you guys heard that." They all nod their heads. Then the front door open and closes, and moments later Nara is walking by, towards her room.

"Goodnight" she says as she passes.

"Goodnight" we all say in return.

"I think I'm going to get to bed too" Lexy says while yawning.

"I think we all should" I say. I bid them goodnight one at a time and Angie is the last one.

"Your not going to run off on us again, are you?" she asks teasingly.

"No, I promise. Goodnight" I say as I lean in and give her a hug. Then I turn and make my way to my room, out of my cloths and into my bed. The night is quiet and sleep comes swiftly. But in the middle of the night I hear something stir. I look up but everything is pitch black. And then I realize it's her again. Only this time I didn't hear her open the door. I feel the heat of her body next to me and then I feel a small hand reach out and hold the side of my face, then runs up through my hair, and then that same feeling of her soft lips on mine, just like the first night. Only this kiss last longer and I feel her lean in closer to me. Then it stops and she lays a gentle hand on my chest and pushes me back down onto the bed, then runs her hand up to my face and down over my eyes to shut my eyelids. And when I reopen them I see a small crack of light as the door closes and she's gone.

…

…

It's morning and I'm dressed and up before everyone else. I slept exceptionally well. I go outside to wake up Jake. If I'm awake then he better be awake. When I get into the garage I see that he has rolled off the cot in the middle of the night. I open up the garage door to let the sunshine flow in. when this doesn't wake him up I deliver a swift kick to his side. At this he curls up and opens his eyes slightly "wake up time" I say loudly down at him.

"What time is it" he says in a groggy voice?

"Morning time" I say "time to get up. There's work to be done." Slowly he gets up and I step out to let him get dressed and he emerges later dressed in cloths from the Wal-Mart pile.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Fortifying" I say, handing him a hammer. The next few hours are spent cutting plywood and two by fours in preparation for making the house and garage safer. We use the hand tools in order to minimize noise, so as not to wake the girls. But soon Angie emerges from the house with two big steaming cups of coffee. We both take one and drink up. "So is everyone awake now" I ask?

"Yeah, there all up. What do you need help with out here?"

"Nothing really" I say as Jack struggles to hold up a long piece of plywood "but some breakfast would be nice"

"I'll see what I can rustle up." We continue to work, but with the electric tools now and a few minutes later Kalila comes out with two plates piled up with food.

"Ah, thank you" I say as I take my plate and sit down on a stack of two by fours. Jack takes his and we both eat in silence.

"So what do you want us to do today" Kalila asks?

"Um, nothing right now. We got it under control. Why don't you guys pull out one of the game systems or a movie or something and relax?"

"Hmmmm, I guess. But give us a call if you need help with anything." She says as she begins to walk into the house. Jack and I finish our Food and get back to working on the house. After a while Nara comes out and goes into the garage and emerges with a couple of movies in hand. Out of the corner of my eye I catch her giving a shy little wave to Jack and then back in the house she goes. We work strait for the next five hours and then the house is finally done, for now at least. Lexy comes out this time as we're taking tools back to the garage.

"Hey there boys" she says with a smile.

"Hi Lex" I say as Jack and I position the last piece of equipment.

"You guys going to come in and watch a movie with us?"

I look over at Jack who has his head hung low because he knows he's not going to be allowed in and he begins to make his way over to his cot. "Yeah, we are." I say loud enough for him to hear. His head pops up at this and I see a smile cross his face. "Just give us a time for each of us to take a shower and then we'll be ready"

…

We're on the big long couch, Nara and Jack snuggled up at the far end as soon as they sat down and Kalila and Shara positioned themselves on either side of me and each one is holding one of my arms, Lexy is next to Kalila, absentmindedly playing with her hair and Angie is sitting on the floor, leaning back against my legs. I feel like I'm in the middle of a cold war, just waiting for that one move on the part of one of them that sets the others off. But even still, I manage to relax and watch the movie, but I still notice that anytime one of the three around me snuggles up closer, the other two do the same. Eventually the movie ends and it's late at night. Nara and Jack have fallen asleep where the lay and the other girls are starting to nod off. "Come on" I whisper to each of them, "time to get some sleep." So Kalila, Lexy and Shara get up and head off to bed. I give each one of them a kiss on the forehead at the door and then turn around to see Angie asleep leaning up against the couch and Nara and Jack still in the same spot. So I walk over and gently move Jack away from Nara and pick her up and carry her to her bed. I set her down and tuck her in. I feel like a father, even though she's only a year younger than me. Then I go back out to the living room and bend down and pick up Angie who stirs and makes noise as I carry her to her room. I lay her down on her bed and turn to leave but she mumbles something.

"What did you say?" I say in a low whisper.

"I don't want to. I'm too tired and I stubbed my toe last time" she says in a sleepy voice.

I lean down to whisper in her ear. "I think you're a little tired and don't know what you're saying" and I sit down next to her on the bed and look down at her face.

"No, I do" she says with a clearer tone and looks up into my eyes. "I don't want to have to wake up in the middle of the night again to kiss you."

I look down at her with a little shock. So it was her the whole time. Then, suddenly, she reaches up and grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me down to her and pushes her soft lips up to mine. She lingers there for some time and then eases her grip on my shirt and slides her hand across my cheek and pulls me close to whisper goodnight into my ear, then lays her head back down and closes her eyes. "Goodnight" I say softly aloud and run a hand over her head. Then I rise up off the bed, leave the room and quietly close the door behind me. As I walk to my room I see Jack, unconscious on the couch, and decide to let him be. And I walk across the house, in my room, into my bed and lay down to sleep, the taste of her lips still on mine.


	8. Sleep Deprived and Car Shopping

**Left 4 Revenge**

I in no way, shape, or form own left 4 dead.

Eric, Lexy, Shara, Nara, Kalila, Angie and Jack are my OC

If you wish you may send in your OC and I may use them and obviously give you credit for your contribution

**Previously on Left 4 Revenge:**

I look down at her with a little shock. So it was her the whole time. Then, suddenly, she reaches up and grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me down to her and pushes her soft lips up to mine. She lingers there for some time and then eases her grip on my shirt and slides her hand across my cheek and pulls me close to whisper goodnight into my ear, then lays her head back down and closes her eyes. "Goodnight" I say softly aloud and run a hand over her head. Then I rise up off the bed, leave the room and quietly close the door behind me. As I walk to my room I see Jack, unconscious on the couch, and decide to let him be. And I walk across the house, in my room, into my bed and lay down to sleep, the taste of her lips still on mine

**Eric's POV:**

Its morning and we are all gathered around the table. I've called a meeting**. **"So the reason I wanted to have a meeting is because I think that there's stuff that we need to get figured out." They all look at me with very serious faces and no one says a word. "First of all, I think that Jack here is proof that others must have survived the infection. So I think that it's our duty to try to unite these survivors in order to have a better chance of preserving our race. Does anyone disagree?" I look around the table but not a single one of them disagrees with me. "So, I think that we should begin searching for others."

"I think that would be a good idea" Jack says, "Increase our chance of survival."

"So what I want to do is take a team in and gather supplies for finding others, communicating between each other while we're out there, and vehicles."

"Who exactly do you mean when you say team?" Shara asks.

"Well for the first couple of trips, we'll need everyone, that way we can get enough vehicles and back up vehicles. But after that, when it comes to looking for survivors, I want it to be a team of four, any bigger than that and we become too big of a target. So I was thinking that it would always be me and Jack and then you guys could rotate in and out."

"I don't know" Angie says "I don't like the idea of you two being on every mission." A chorus of yeah's and your right's come from the other girls.

"Are you okay with it, Jack?" I ask looking over at him.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." He says with a smile. I knew he would agree with me, he wants to keep these girls safe just as much as I do. Well, maybe one more than the others, I think to myself as I see him smile over at Nara who just happens to be seated next to him. she turns her nose up at him.

"Well Jack and I are the ones that I believe should be out there, truthfully I think we should be the only ones out there but I know that you guys would never go for that."

"That's right" Lexy says.

"Well this way it's fair. You'll all get a chance to help us look for survivors. But for right now we need vehicles."

"What all do you think we need?" Kalila asks

"This is what I've come up with." I pull a small piece of crumpled paper out of my pocket and read from it. "Two semis gasoline haulers, full of gas, two Hummers, H1 or H2, two Escalades, two police squad cars, two corvettes, and two full sized vans. And then we'll need eight CB radios for the vehicles that won't already have radios."

"So that will mean two trips to get everything?" Jack says questionably.

"Yes, the first time we'll all head in in the truck and leave it there and gather all the cars we need. Then on the second trip we'll all go in the semi and drop it when we get there. That way we won't have to make three trips."

"Sounds like a good plan to me" Jack says. All the others nod in agreement but I can tell that they still are a little upset about not all of them being able to go on the missions at once.

"Good, then we'll head out in an hour. So do what you need to to get ready." At that everyone gets up quietly goes to get ready. I go to my room and get all of my gear strapped on and all my guns loaded and ready. Then I decide to go make the rounds and make sure everyone is getting ready. I make my way over to Lexy and Kalila's room to see them dressed and helping each other put on their weapons. Nara and Shara are in there room and have already finished and are double checking their guns and other weapons. But as I make my way to Angie's room I see her sitting on her bed looking down.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I sit down next to her on the bed and she jumps a little bit.

"Oh, Eric. You scared me"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay"

"I just, well I'm just worried about this whole looking for survivors. It all sounds really dangerous." She drops her head a little lower and I lay my hand across her back to try to comfort her. "Promise me something" she says.

"Okay" I say without even thinking about what it might be.

"Really? Okay, well I want to be on the first mission out to look for survivors"

"Oh please Angie, I really don't want you out there. I don't want anyone out there"

"But at least then you could keep an eye on me, and I can keep an eye on you, instead of waiting here, feeling helpless. Please Eric. Do this for me." I think back to last night and that kiss.

"Okay, but you stick by my side at all times"

"I'm okay with that" she says with a smile and leans her head on my shoulder. A Quiet moment passes and then I decide to ask her.

"So what was up with your sudden confession last night?"

"What! Oh God! What did I say?"

_What!? She doesn't remember_

"You don't remember last night"

"No, I was too tired" she says her cheeks turning a shade of pink I didn't think possible

"Oh, well you were just talking about weird stuff like you were mumbling something about being last in line to the ride. I figured you were just delusional." I say. I'm not sure why I chose not to tell her. I guess it wouldn't seem right to take advantage of her sleep deprivation, she would tell me how she feels when she's ready. I want her to want to tell me.

"Oh. Good, yeah come to think of it I think I remember saying something silly like that."

_You are such a cute little liar_ I think to myself.

"Yeah" I say with a smile "well you better get ready. We're going to be leaving soon."

…

…

The big red truck thunders down the road and all seven of us are crammed into it. Lexy, Kalila, Nara, and Jack are squish into the back bench seat and Shara, Angie, and I are up front. Everyone has about the same weapons. A pistol, a sub-machine gun, and a rifle or a shotgun. But for some reason everyone has kept their original weapon. Lexy has her shovel and Kalila has her crow bar. Nara kept a few but not all of her knives. Shara kept her large stick and put a notch in it for each infected she had killed. Angie has her frying pan and I still have my sledge hammer. Jack was in need of a melee weapon so he looked around the stuff for a while and finally chose a fire ax that had been from Home Depot.

Now we're starting to get closer to the city. More infected are showing up. Our first stop is the Chevy dealership at the edge of town. We can get four of the cars we need there. As it comes into view I look back at Jack. "You ready?" He checks his shotgun to make sure it's loaded then nods. I accelerate the truck and we go flying over the curb I dodge through lines of parked cars and then spot what we need. I slide the truck up next to the brand new Corvettes and put it in park. I turn in my seat and look at the girls. "Okay, watch out for infecteds, shot anything that's not human. We'll be back soon." I say giving them a serious look. They all nod and begin to hop out. As Jack and I go to leave I see out of the corner of my eye Nara come and grab Jack by the hand and tell him to be careful. "Oh, I'll be fine too." I say jokingly looking over at her.

She smiles "You too." She says putting a hand on my shoulder. Then the girls climb on top of the truck to get a better look out position. And then Jack and I are off. We're running past all the cars towards the main building. I hear shots going off back at the truck and turn and stop to look. They seem to be holding their own.

"Come on" Jack yells to me and this gets me moving again. Every once in a while an infected will come out from behind a truck or SUV and get its head blown off by me or Jack. And then we finally make it to the main building. There's a box right inside the glass walls where the keys for all the cars are kept. I quickly fire a few shots into the glass wall and it shatters to pieces. We both go in and I raise the butt of my gun up and bring it down on the box and it pops open. I lay my gun down and begin to look through the keys while Jack keeps watch. The cars are organized by model and it's easy to quickly find two Corvette keys and two full sized van keys. I toss the keys to Jack and he pockets them while I grab up my gun and now we're sprinting back to the truck. As we get closer Jack hands me the Corvette keys and we both run up and take out five infecteds that had clustered around the truck. Jack takes Nara's hand and they both head off towards the section of the dealership that has the Vans. Jack begins shouting and it draws the infecteds near us away and I quickly help the rest of the girls down and hand the keys off to Lexy and Kalila who easily find the cars, a red one and a blue one, and get in and fire them up. Then they are off and out on the road waiting for us before I know it. I open the passenger door and Shara and Angie hop in and then I close it and make my way to the driver's side. I feel so on edge. But I'm happy that we were able to execute this mission so fast and effectively. I jump in and head around the rows of cars towards the street. When I get there, the two corvettes and two full sized vans are already waiting and we all race away from the dealership and back out of town.

…

We all stop along the side of the road about three miles outside of town to regroup. We're all gathered around the hood of the truck.

"Wow, what a rush." Shara says.

"Yeah" Lexy agrees "being on top of that truck, looking out for infected, then getting to speed away"

"Come on now. Let's be serious. You two sound like a bunch of adrenaline junkies" Nara says

"Okay," I say "now that we've got four down, I want you four," I point to Lexy, Kalila, Angie and Nara, "to take the cars back home and wait for the rest of us there. Shara, we're going to try to find a Hummer to send you back in, then Jack and I will search for two gas rigs."

"How come she's the one to stay with you guys?" I hear Kalila whine.

"Cause I'm experienced" Shara fires at her.

"Experienced in being a bi—"

"Easy" I cut Kalila off "now it doesn't really matter. Okay, so just get over it. I already saw a Hummer on our way in so if it still works then Shara will only be a few minutes behind you guys" I see Kalila shoot Shara a nasty look and the Kalila grumpily gets back into the red Corvette and starts up the engine. The other three head off to their cars and one by one head off down the road that leads home. Then, once everyone has left Jack, Shara and I quietly get back into the truck and head back towards town.

It doesn't take long to find the large green Hummer that I had seen on the way in. We stop off and I go over and check it out while Jack keeps watch. Once I've determined everything is fine I bring Shara over and send her on her way home. She doesn't say anything to me as she heads out, probably still upset about what Kalila said. Hopefully the others are already home. I'd hate to think of what might happen if Shara and Kalila started going at it down the highway with two very large pieces of metal. I shudder a little as the though crosses my mind. Then it's back to the truck for the hard job, trying to find the gas trucks. Driving through the deserted town starts to feel a little relaxing, even the occasional undead to hit the front grill doesn't bother me. Jack is on look out for the trucks and I just make my way through town, just like I was on some Sunday drive. As he watches, Jack starts to talk with me.

"So it seems like you got a pretty sweet deal with all these girls here?" he says, more of a statement then a question.

"You would think from just looking at it but they can be a bit of a handful"

"I hear that. Nara has been bugging me to talk to you about coming in the house."

"Hmmmm, Yeah." I say an acknowledgement to his statement rather than addressing his concern about his sleeping arrangements. "So what's going on with you and Nara?" I ask.

This seems to catch him off guard. "Um, well you know. I like her, she likes me. That sort of thing. Of course nothing is normal in this world we live in now."

"Yeah" I say in agreement.

"Well what about you and Shara … or should I say Kalila … or Angie" he says with a snicker. "heck, I've even seen Lexy peaking your way."

"Oh I don't know. A relationship with any of them would just cause a ton of problems. But still, it would be nice…" I trail off a little.

"Yeah" he says growing quiet, then all of a sudden "Hey, there's one" he says pointing out the window. As I turn the truck my heart jumps at the sight of the truck then sinks as I see what's on top of it. A witch.


	9. Gasoline and Bandages

**Left 4 Revenge**

I in no way, shape, or form own left 4 dead.

Eric, Lexy, Shara, Nara, Kalila, Angie and Jack are my OC

If you wish you may send in your OC and I may use them and obviously give you credit for your contribution

**Previously on Left 4 Revenge:**

"Well what about you and Shara … or should I say Kalila … or Angie" he says with a snicker. "heck, I've even seen Lexy peaking your way."

"Oh I don't know. A relationship with any of them would just cause a ton of problems. But still, it would be nice…" I trail off a little.

"Yeah" he says growing quiet, then all of a sudden "Hey, there's one" he says pointing out the window. As I turn the truck my heart jumps at the sight of the truck then sinks as I see what's on top of it. A witch.

**Eric's POV:**

We both hop out of the truck and walk around the gas rig then stop at the back and look up at the witch, weapons drawn. It whines and cries as it looks back at us.

"If we try to shoot it, it'll probably kill one or both of us." Jack says.

"You're right" I say "we need to get creative with taking this witch out." Then an idea pops into my head as I spot a large tow truck with a ramp on the back.

…

Jack is steering the tow truck and pushing from the driver's door while I'm pushing it from behind. When the truck is close enough to the gas tank trailer, Jack steps on the brake. But not soon enough. The truck continues a little and bumps the tanker. This agitates the witch and I can see it stand up and look down at Jack who is almost directly underneath her. I have to act fast. I pull down the small ramps at the bottom of the tow truck's ramp and begin to walk my way to the Nissan 370Z, that Jack and I had decided to use earlier, without alarming the witch. It's about 200 yards away and as I get farther from them I speed up.

"Hurry up!" I hear jack yell at me, with fear in his voice.

"Try not to talk, it might set it off." I try to say back to him as quiet as I can. I know she sees him for sure because she's pacing back and forth, looking down at him. I begin to sprint toward the car. I keep thinking, Nara will kill me if something happens to that dork.

I finally make it to the car and wrench the door open, jump in and turn it on. Then I line the tow truck up in my vision and slam on the gas. The other cars on the side of the road fly by and I race as fast as I can to the tow truck. As I get closer I see Jack standing under the witch with her big clawed hand high in the air ready to strike Jack down. I shove my foot harder into the accelerator and the tachometer jumps up. The MPH marks shoot by 80, 90, 100, 110. Then I'm right there at the ramp and I feel the front of the car scrape quickly as it jumps onto the incline. Then a sudden rise in height and the witch is right in front of the hood and I strike it dead on. But in my rush to get to Jack in time, I mess up my speed and over shoot my landing area. Instead of coming down on the road on the other side of the tanker, the car flies over the sidewalk and smacks into the brick wall of an apartment complex. I lurch forward in my seat and my head bangs against the steering wheel. Pain surges up my neck and into my head but I don't black out, sadly.

It's very dark in the car and I can feel the blood streaming down my forehead. I can hear the engine of the car try feebly to continue turning. Then the bricks beside my door begin to rumble and move. I struggle to find my pistol that had been at my waist but got lost in the crash. Then, suddenly, Jacks face appears in the window and I can hear him pulling on the door against the bricks. After a short while he frees the door and offers me his hand.

"I'm okay" I say stumbling out of the car.

"You don't look okay."

"I'll be fine, just give me a minute" I try to walk off a little but I can feel my sides scream, must have broken a rib, and I'm still dizzy from my head injury. We make it a few paces from the car when it suddenly gives off a large explosion of flames and debris. we both fall quickly to the ground and cover our heads. Then I slowly rise to my feet again. I walk my way over to the tanker to examine it while Jack dusts himself off. I look around the front of the tanker and...

"Jack!"

"What? What? What is it?" He says running quickly over to me with his shotgun drawn. I point around the front of the tanker to a large building a short way down the road where three large tanker trucks just like the one we just cleared sit, clean and pristine. He looks over and I see his head hang low and his shoulder sink. I walk over to him and throw my arm over his shoulder.

"That my friend is what I call extreme irony" I say giving him a smile and a low chuckle. this sparks a laugh in him too and soon we are both stumbling over each other laughing out loud.

"The girls are never going to believe this when we tell them" He says through wheezing breaths.

"I know" i reply as we walk over to the perfect gas rigs. I pick up my weapons on the way and we each hop in a separate tanker. Well, actually, I make more of an agonizing slid into the drivers side, and I feel the sting again in my side as I settle into the drivers seat. Once we're on the road i call to Jack over the CB radio. "Techy-7, this is Big-Gun-1, do you copy, over?"

The radio crackles and then i hear Jack on the other end. "Hahaha, Techy-7, i like it. Oh, sorry. This is Techy-7, I copy you Big-Gun-1. Over."

"Good, we're going to need to stop by Radio Shackand pick up ten other CB radios, with as much broadcasting radius as we can find. Over."

"Sounds good, over"

"Yeah, just one problem, I'm a little banged up" i look down at my side which has now produced a rather large circle of blood on my shirt " i don't think, I'll be able to move fast enough to watch your back. what do you think of me pulling up to the front and covering you with the sniper rifle while you go in. i know the lay out of the store, it just goes strait back and only has a few aisles, over."

"That sounds fine. I'll be in and out fast anyways. I know where most of the stuff in the store is, over"

"Okay, good, over and out"

"Over and out" The rest of the way to the store is quiet and when we make it there I pull into the parking lot and stop the truck right in front of the store to get a good look out on it. Then Jack pulls his rig up to my driver side and hops out with his weapons and a sniper rifle. As he comes over i slide over to the passenger seat and roll down the window. he passes me the rifle and then makes his way to the store, giving me a thumbs up before he passes threw the doors. So i lean down and watch him threw the scope. I see him stand just inside and look around quickly then head off down the closest aisle. i watch him look down the shelves and then run back to the entrance and grab a cart then head back down the aisle and begin to load up boxes which i can only assume are the radios. I count as he put each in the cart, 20 in all. That's weird, must be getting back ups in case some fail, good idea. then he pushes the cart back up theaisle and starts toward another aisle. On the far side of the store there is a normal infected half way down the row and i quickly aim up and shoot it directly in the head just as Jack walks right up to that aisle. He jumps quickly from the sound of the shot and then turns and looks at me then down the aisle at the dead body, then turns back and gives me the okay sign. He goes down the aisle and I see him stop at the body and pull out his pistol and give the infected another shot to the head, as if one wasn't enough. well I guess you can never be too safe. I then think of safety and notice that he didn't bother to try to turn on the lights in the store. I'll get after him for that when he gets back. Now he's loading up what appear to be antennas \es. Then at the very edge of the sight I catch a glimpse of a shadow running across the back wall. This sets me off and i franticallystart searching the store for the shadows owner, checking on Jack every once in a while. I wish he would hurry up, he doesn't even know he's in there with something else. Then, when checkingon Jack I see the bright pair of red eyes behind him crouching in the back. I try to find a shot but Jack is in the way. I can see the eyes creeping closer to Jack and I begin to circle him madly withthe cross hairs trying to find a clean shot. He finally turns and heads up the aisle to the front but in doing so i lose sight of the Red eyes completely. And then I see the figure jump up high at Jack, right abovehis head and he doesn't hear him. BOOM! I fire but the figure continues through the air and i see Jack collapse under the sudden weight of it and fall to the floor, with the figure on top of him. and nothing moves. Then the figure jumps up again and I see jack roll off to the side and stand up. He gives the body a strong kick and it lays silent. I must have gotten him. Jack pulls out his pistol again and delivers a shot to the back of the figures head. Then he goes over to the cart and pushes it out the store, and up to the truck. I slide back to the drivers side and Jack opens the door and starts to load up the stuff from the store.

"Was it a Hunter?"

"Yeah, it was. Thanks, you really saved me out there."

"No problem. we just need to get home, i need to get patched up." i say gesturingto my side which has still been bleeding out steadily ever since the crash. Once everything is loaded up and ready we bothhead out down the road. The ride home seems very long and quiet, but finally both our rigs make it too the house and we park them in the far back end of the property. When we get out, Jack comes over and puts my arm over his shoulder and helps me make our way back up to the house.

"Wow, was that fron the car too?" he says noding at my leg.

I look down to see a large splotch of blood on the lower part of my left leg. "I guess it was." I say, continuing to limp my way to the house. We finally get there and come through the front door. Once we go in it's like a small welcome home party just for us. As soon as the door opens, Nara rushes past me to get to Jack and gives him a big hug. I'm able to stand on my own and hide my leg by the wall and my ribs under my jacket, just to postpone the attention and questions they'll draw for a little while.

"What's that?" Kalila says pointing at a deep red spot on the tongue of my left shoe. Damn it, I was hoping for a little more time than that.

"Oh, nothing, just a scratch." I lie.

Lexy calls my bluff "A scratch huh? Well then walk over and stand in front of me." I give out a sigh and manage to limp my way over to her.

"Well, let's see it." she says

I pull up my pant leg and reveal the large cut down my leg. A few of the girls cringe and cover their mouths.

"And why are you holding your side" she says looking me up and down.

I pull away the side of my jacket to show the now very large circle of blood on my side that has dripped down to my hip.

"Is there more?" she asks seriously "Don't lie to me." she says in a serious tone.

For a second i consider not telling her about my head but decide against it since she's going to find out eventually. So i push away the blood soaked hair on my head to allow her to see that size able gash on my forehead.

"Okay, then. Well go and sit down in my room and I'll get you all put together again" she says and i limp my way down the house to her room and stop at the door and look back and notice that Lexy and Angie seem to be arguing about something. Now Lexy's walking this way and Angie is wearing a frown on her cute little face. Lexy must havewon whatever they were fighting about. As she comes this way i quickly go in the room and take a seat on her bed. She comes in a few moments later with a box of medical supplies, a tub, a pitcher of warm water, a few towels and walks in and closes the door behind her.

"Eric, what am I ever going to do with you?" she says as she kneels down infront of me spreads the things out behind her and readies herself to work on me.

"I don't know, let me get gangrene and cut off my leg" i say with a chuckle.

"Don't tempt me" she says witha smile as she pulls out a pair of tweezers and brings them up to my leg. I take in a sharp breath through my teeth as she pulls a large piece of glass out of my leg. "How did you even get into this sorry state your in?" she asks.

"I tried to beat up a building... with a car." I say through a cringe as she pulls out another sliver of glass from my leg. "So what were you and Angie disagreeing about, out there."

"Oh, it was nothing really."

"no really i want to know. Help me take my mind off my leg."

"Well" she says while still working on my leg and not looking up at me "We were disputing whose turn it was to fix you up. And i told her that since she did it last time, it was now my turn."

"Hm, and why are you guys so eager to clean up blood and broken glass"

"I think you know that it's not the blood or broken glass that we're fighting to be around." She won't look up at me but i can she her cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"Really?" I say, but i get no response. Once she finishes cleaning my leg, she bandages it up and does a twist of her waist to lean back and grab stuff out of the box. Of course I can't help nut notice the lovely pair of short shorts she's sporting right in front of me. Somehow, i don't think that happened on accident. she leans back up to me and hands me some pain pills.

"Here, this will help"

Then she does the same maneuver. "Something is bound to help" I say under my breathas I take note of the beautifully tanned and smooth skin of her legs.

"What did you say?" she asks

"Oh, it was nothing."

"Okay. Well, off with your cloths, then." she demands.

"What?" I cough on the pills and her words.

"Your shirt, take it off. I need to mend your side." she says calmly, but i think she knows the way that I took it. Maybe she even did it on purpose.

"Alright." I say and pull my shirt off over my head and lay across the bed to expose my ribs to her.

"My god, Eric, your ripped"

"Is it really that bad?" I ask lifting my head up to look at her.

"No. I mean your body. Your built." she says

"Oh, yeah, I was in kick boxing for a while, before. Really gets you into shape."

"I'll say" she says running her fingers over my abs and up my chest"

I wait a while and then ask "Did you forget something" nodding toward my injured side.

"Oh, right. Sorry" she says quickly hastening herself with fixing me. she keeps her eyes away from mine but i can see her face turn an even brighter shade of pink. She continues to clean my side and then hauls me up to wrap it tightly. Once she's done there she takes a wet towel to my head and begins to clean, but she still refuses to meet my gaze as i stare into her eyes just inches away and right above mine. Finally she finishes and wraps my head up lightly and goes to turn and retrieve something from the box, but as she turns back her shoe slips in some water on the floor from the towels and she falls into my lap and knocks me half flat on the bed. Now her intense blue and green eye are staring right into mine and her breath is whispering across my lips. I can feel her warmth and smell her all around me. She close enough that i can feel her heart beat fast and hard against my chest. I can feel her hands holding around my arms. Then i feel her lean deeper into me and all we do is watch each others eyes. her lips barely brush against mine and i can feel them quiver softly and her heart beat jump again. "Eric" she softly whispers to my name to me.

The click of the doornob being turned instantly pulls her out of the trnce that had encased us both and she turns to the box of supplies just as Angie appears in the door "Are you finished patching up in there" she asks in a harsh tone "Diners ready"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be right there." Lexy manages to say weakly. Lexy stands up and faces the door as Angie walks away, After a while i rise up quietly and go to stand right behind her. Then she turns and looks at me with surpriseat how close i am. She steps forward to me and keeps her eyes down on my feet, and raises a hand to run gently along the bandages on my side and up my chest to rest on top of my beating heart. she leans in close to me and pushes her head into my chest and under my chin, then she whispers to me "Be more careful next time, I can only mend so much" her words breathsoftly against my skin and i can feel the cold wetness of a tear on my flesh, she kisses my chest just above my heart, then rubs her cheek against me, and breaks away quietly without looking up and walks out the door.


	10. Being Baby Sat

**Left 4 Revenge**

I in no way, shape, or form own left 4 dead.

Eric, Lexy, Shara, Nara, Kalila, Angie and Jack are my OC

If you wish you may send in your OC and I may use them and obviously give you credit for your contribution

**Previously on Left 4 Revenge:**

The click of the door nob being turned instantly pulls her out of the trance that had encased us both and she turns to the box of supplies just as Angie appears in the door "Are you finished patching up in there" she asks in a harsh tone "Diners ready"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be right there." Lexy manages to say weakly. Lexy stands up and faces the door as Angie walks away, After a while i rise up quietly and go to stand right behind her. Then she turns and looks at me with surprise at how close I am. She steps forward to me and keeps her eyes down on my feet, and raises a hand to run gently along the bandages on my side and up my chest to rest on top of my beating heart. She leans in close to me and pushes her head into my chest and under my chin, then she whispers to me "Be more careful next time, I can only mend so much" her words breath softly against my skin and i can feel the cold wetness of a tear on my flesh, she kisses my chest just above my heart, then rubs her cheek against me, and breaks away quietly without looking up and walks out the door.

**Eric's POV:**

I make my way out the room, moving a little better than before, but slow, still trying to determine what just happened. I come to sit at the table where everyone is already waiting. As I sit down, Nara speaks to me.

"Hey there mister I'm too cool for shirts."

"Oh, come on, it's not my fault I can't bend enough to get into my shirt with out breaking my ribs more."

"Yeah yeah, that's what you say, I think you planed this so you could show off how much more muscular you are than me" Jack says jokingly.

"It's alright, you know I like them with a little more around the middle" Nara says teasingly to Jack, and everyone laughs.

"Hey, I don't have more around the middle."

"Of course not" says patronizingly, kissing Jack on the cheek.

"Oh knock that mussy mussy off at the table. I'm trying to eat" says Shara.

"Hey, if you can't stand the heat" Nara says.

"Get out of where ever we are" Jack finishes her sentence, and everyone laughs some more. The rest of the meal is accompanied by similar joking chat until everyone is done, and soon everyone is heading off to bed. Jack is now sleeping on the couch.

I head off to my room and undress and climb into bed the best I can. But after a couple of minutes there's a knock at the door.

"Come in" I say. Then in walks Lexy dressed in a mans black Hurley tee shirt that comes down to her mid thigh, and her blond hair strait, down below her shoulders. She makes her way over to the empty side of the bed and looks down at me. "Hi there, what's up?"

"Well" she says rather matter of factly "we all got together and decided that your injuries are too sever and that there is the possibility you could still go into shock, so someone needs to look after you at all times. And it also will help to ensure that you don't sneak off on some midnight run mission."

"How did you guys ever come to agree on this?"

"We're all going to take turns watching you each night."

"Hmmm, and your on first?" I ask

"Yes, me, then Angie, Shara and Kalila."

"No Nara?" I ask even though I'm not surprised

"She didn't want to."

"So this was on a volunteer basis?"

"You could say that. Plus we've all been missing being able to talk to you, since you're always fixing something, going to get something, or getting beat up, so we all get more social time with you."

"Guess I don't have much of a choice then"

"Nope not really" as she says this she lifts up the covers and slides in next to me. "Well, goodnight then" she says giving me a kiss on the cheek then putting her arms around me, and laying her head gently across my chest and closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Lexy" I whisper in her ear and reach over and turn off the lights. I lay in bed for a long time with my eyes closed just listening to her steady breathing and her warmth on my skin and her heart against my chest. Then I feel her shift. "Eric," she whispers softly "are you still awake?" I continue to pretend to be asleep. I feel her raise up a little and gently place her hands on my chest. "Good," she says quietly to herself. And then I feel her lean down and press her soft pink lips against mine. Her cheek against mine is hot and I can feel her heart race. She runs a hand across my face and then removes her lips, then gives me one more small kiss, before returning her head to rest upon my chest. And with that I let out a small sigh.

"You were awake." she whispers almost inaudibly into my chest, and i feel her cheeks pull up in a smile as we both drift off to sleep in each others arms.

...

...

I wake up early in the morning to the light pouring in through the window. I look down and Lexy is still laying half on top of me with her arms wraped around my chest and her legs in-twined with one of mine. I can hear her breathing softly and see her back rise and fall with every inhale and exhale. I gently move my hand over her face to brush a small lock of blond hair back to her ear. I feel her sigh out and then slowly opens her eyes to look up into mine.

"Good morning" I say to her with a little smile. She smiles back and closes her eyes to streches. "How did you sleep?" I ask her.

"Amazingly" She says smiling up at my and wrapping her arms around "I could stay like this all day" she says holding me tighter. I go to move out of the bed to get ready but she keeps me in with her. "Noooo" she says in an adorable voice "Please, just a little more time her with you all to myself, please." I decide to allow her this and lie back down and she holds my tight in her arms. She closes her eyes and snuggles her face close up to mine and her mouth against my ear. "I know that with the way things are right now," she whispers to me "the infection and all, that a relationship would just make stuff so much more complicated, especially with how all the other girls around here feel about you. But it's always nice to think of what might have been if this whole thing never happened." at this she raises her head and kisses my cheek lightly. I give off a large sigh and brush another strand of hair from her face and let the back of my hand linger across her cheek.

At that moment Nara comes bardging in the door "Oh good, you're up."

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock?" I ask from the bed.

She looks right in my eyes and answers "No. Now come on it's time for breakfast. Eric can you dress yourself or does Lexy need to help you." I take a glance at Lexy who shrugs.

"I'm okay to dress."

"Good cause I wanted to talk to her." Nara then runs over and takes Lexy by the hand and practically pulls her out of the room and shuts the door. I manage to get up and go to my closet right by the door. I can hear the voices of Nara and Lexy on the other side so I lean my ear against the door and listen.

"So, did you guys? Well, you know?"

"What? No. But oh my god it was such a wonderful night. Sure beats sleeping alone in my bed. He is so charming it sould be illegal" this puts a little smile across my face.

"Did you tell him how you feel about him?" As they talk I carefully dress myself.

"Well, a little. There's no confusing in his mind as to weather or not I like him, I made sure of that. I do wish him and I could be together but there's so much that would get in the way right now. You know, with the other girls."

"Well, I've been talking to them and Shara only wants him cause of how he looks and she figures he'd be pretty good in bed." I almost stumble and give myself away at hearing this but manage to remain quiet.

"And Kalila just wants him for the same reasons but figures she can get him no matter what. I think she wants him more because the other girls want him. And, well, you know that I'm not a threat, but Angie. She seems to be a different story. Both you and her are the ones that seem to be falling for him."

"Yeah, and she seems to be the only other one that he seems like he's gotten attached to. I just don't know who he has more feelings for. And she's up next for watching him tomorrow night."

"Hey do you think he'll do anything with Kalila or Shara on their nights to watch him?"

"No, I think he's a guy who would actually refuse someone like Shara if she tried to go after him."

"Well come on, he's going to be out of there any second now. We can talk about this more later"

When I'm sure they've left I limp out carefully. My wounds seem to have done quite a bit of good healing. I had expected to be out for a week, but with how I'm feeling I could probably be out again in a few days. I wonder if Lexy spending the night had anything to do with it? I make my way to the kitchen and everyone is already there eating breakfast.

"Hey, Eric." Angie is the first to notice me "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better than yesterday." I say as I slowly take a seat and Kalila hands me a bowl of cereal and milk.

"Shaken, not stirred" Kalila says smiling at me over the bowl and pointing to the cereal.

"Just the way I like it." I say with a smile. "So what's no the agenda today" I ask.

Jack speaks up, "For you? R&R, some rest and relaxation. A few of us are making a few runs to town but you're staying right here."

I give a little frown at this. "Oh don't worry." Angie says, gently putting her arms around me "We're going to have tons of fun here. I promise" she say with a smile.

...

After breakfast Jack, Nara and Shara head off to do their running in town. I go in and take a shower to clean off completely. Once I'm done and dressed again, Angie, Lexy and Kalila insist that they all help re-wrap my injuries. And once that's done, Kalila hands me quite a few pills to help curb the pain. Then we all sit down to watch a movie, I get a little chuckle from the fact that Lexy and Angie both sat as closes as they could next to me and blocked Kalila from getting a seat near me, so she angrily but quietly took a seat in a recliner. The girls picked some cheese romantic comedy and I soon realize why I was given so many pill. My eye lids start getting heavier and then next thing I know I'm looking up half asleep at Angie playing with my hair and looking down into my eyes. I can tell that time has passed but I don't recall falling asleep. My heads in Angie's lap and I look down the couch to see Lexy gently rubbing my feet and looking down at me. For a second before I fall back asleep I almost thought I saw Lexy shoot a nasty look Angie's way.

When I wake up again i'm still on the couch in Angies lap and I look strait up into her eyes. "Hey there sleepy-head. have a good nap."

Then I hear Kalila from the kitchen "Oh, is he up? Is he in pain? Here get him to take these." I can barely see her walk over to the back of the couch and hand Angie another large dose of meds and then turn around and return to the kitchen.

I motion for Angie to come closer and when her face is up to mine I whisper in the ear, "I'm not falling for that trick twice" pointing at the pills in her hand.

She smiles back at me and whispers back "I won't make you take them. Kalila is trying to keep you druged up cause she knows it's my night to watch you tonight" she whispers this with a little smile and slips the pills into her pocket. Then she leans down, "try to get more sleep though, it'll help you heal and your probably still feeling some of the effects of the pills you took seven hours ago."

"Seven hours?" I say in amazement. "Have you been here the whole time?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I've enjoyed watching over you."

"Really? Somehow I don't think me unconscious would be very interesting."

"It was interesting for me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, let's just say that your not always quiet when you sleep."

"I talk?" she gives a very cute little nod "Good god, what did I say?"

"I'll tell you later, but only if you start getting some rest, right now. Besides diner will be ready in an hour or two and Jack, Nara, and Shara will be back from their final run soon."

"What were they doing?"

"What did I just say, it's rest time for you" She says giving my nose a light flick and then putting her hand over my eyes to keep them closed. "Now sleep"

"Yes master" I say in a fake raspy voice. She gives a little snort of laughter.

"Knock it off, I'm supposed to be making sure you rest, other wise the medicine woman over there will shove some more pills down your throat"

"Understood" I say giving a military salute and I peek through her fingers to see her snickering at my joking. "Okay, okay I'm sleeping" I turn on my un-injured side and close my eyes.

...

I can feel something soft and smooth rubbing my nose lightly. _What is it? A blanket? No. It's skin. Who the hell is rubbing my nose? _I open my eyes to see Angie's big light green eyes staring back at me and she's rubbing my nose with hers. "Time to wake up, you. Everyone's back and diners set. come on" she says scurrying around the couch to help me up and get to the table and take my seat with my back to the front of the house. then she takes her seat.

"How are you feeling Eric?" Nara asks

"Tired." I say with a yawn.

"I meant your injuries, but what have you been doing that's got you tired?"

"Sleeping" I reply without looking up and I smile a little.

"Wow, sounds like a tough day" Jack says.

"Yeah, and what did you three do" I ask pointing at Jack, Nara and Shara.

"We went and got the rest of the cars on the list"

I choke a little on my food "No one ran this by me" I say looking up at Jack specifically.

"What were you going to do. It's not like you could come with us and we can handle retreaving a few cars."

I mumble to myself a bit but then admit defeat "Yeah, I guess it was a good enough idea to go get them. At least now we'll be ready for tomorrow."

A round of surprised responses resound from everyone.

"What, you're in no shape to go out that soon." Lexy says.

"I disagree, I'm healing quick and by tomorrow I'll be able to move enough to go out again. I already feel good enough to go but I figure I can give it another day and a half."

"But that's rediculious" Nara says.

"Every day we spend not looking for other survivor is another day they have to try to survive alone. And that reduces our odds of finding them alive. I've decided and that's it. Tomorrow afternoon, Jack, Nara, Angie and I will be heading out. I promised Nara and Angie the first round of looking for survivors."

Everyone else starts making noise and creating a huge jumble of words, trying to talk over everyone else. So I just let them gab for a while then...

"Hush up. Shhh!!! Everyone be quiet." All the voices quiet and I tilt my head trying to hear better.

"What is it Eric?" Kalila asks.

"Quiet" I say and continue to listen. Then there's a shrill scream from the boarded up window a good 20 feet across the room, behind my chair. I only have a short second to act but time seems to slow down to a crawl. I quickly grab Jacks holstered gun from where he sits next to me and I swing my arm all the way behind me just in time to see a hunter shatter through the two by fours. I fire three shots, the first strikes it in the shoulder but the other two hit it right in the head and it's dead before it hits the ground. The body smacks the floor and slides across to be stopped when it hits my chair. Most of the girls can only jump in surprise but it's already finished off when they do. I stand up out of my seat and look down at the body. I aim the gun at it's head and fire a shot. I look up at the others from across the table where they look down at the body in disbelief, "Still think I'm not ready to go back out"


End file.
